The Last Dance
by bypaular
Summary: Advanced Nurturing High School will be holding a special event celebrating the end of the school year. The story follows how Ayanokouji Kiyotaka chose to approach this matter, deciding his own path. At the end of the event, Kiyotaka will come to know how it feels to grow and develop as a regular student of the said school.


What does it mean to reach the "peak of youth"?

Over this last year that I have stayed in Advanced Nurturing High School, I have always wondered about that question.

Depending on the type of people you ask, the meaning of this word can vary from person to person. Ask a serious student like Keisei or Horikita, they'd say it's when your class contribution is at an all-time high and being top of the class. I am sure that if you ask aggressive and competitive students like Ryuuen and Ishizaki, it'd be enjoying the simple moment of competition with the opposing class. They would definitely say it like that. How about a happy-go-lucky type like Ike? I imagine it could be something indecent, so might as well stop thinking about it.

However, if you ask me such a question, I probably wouldn't be able to answer.

What does "youth" exactly mean anyway?

Something vague like the terms "equality" and "society" are what I came to this school to know. Certainly over these past year, I have started to learn more and more about them. However, I have also learned that the term "youth" can be closely aligned with those terms that I have yet to understand. The conclusion that I reached from observing other students is that reaching the peak of this "youth" is something that is essential in a typical high school life.

Thus, I believe that I need to understand this term called "youth" in the first place for me to accomplish my goal in this school.

Before I go back to that place.

(1)

It was Monday morning, and the morning bells rang, signaling the start of classes. It was nearing the end of the school year, and everyone is anxious of special exams coming up plus regular exams on top. Everyone has been on edge these last week, including members of the Ayanokouji Group. This day is no different either, with everyone studying seriously even before the start of the class.

Looking back, Class D has changed so much during this past year. Sudou and the others in the past wouldn't possibly be doing what they are doing now, which is studying seriously to the point where a single question they can't understand they immediately seek help on their own from Horikita and other capable students in the class.

"Hey Suzune, if you don't mind, can you help me with this question? I don't understand it at all," Sudou said as he approached my black-haired neighbor, holding a Math textbook in his hand.

Horikita simply looked up and closed the book that she was reading. "Tell me what you don't understand about it," and then she started looking at the question herself.

"Well, you see…" Sudou started explaining his problem.

Horikita solved the problem for him in just a few minutes.

"…I see. I think I got it. Thanks Suzune, you were a great help," Sudou said as he grinned satisfactorily, feeling a genuine small victory over a simple obstacle. Horikita simply nodded as he went back to his seat.

Similar scene can also be observed from the other students of the class. Little by little, we were able to raise this class average by a significant amount. Just a little bit more and we will be competing toe to toe with other classes.

Therefore, even if we say that everyone is on edge, they are rather satisfied and hopeful of the situation.

Chabashira-sensei entered the classroom and put down her notebook in the table before calling the attention of the whole class.

"Listen everyone, I want you all to pay attention, as I will be making an important announcement."

Suddenly, every alerted student sat properly in anticipation.

"This year, about five days from now, as an event meant to conclude this school year, the school has decided to hold a special schoolwide event."

"A schoolwide event?" asked Hirata.

"Yes." Chabashira-sensi reaffirmed. "That special event will be called the 'Advanced Nurturing High School Grand Ball'."

Everyone immediately looked around at each other, the others smiling simultaneously, having grasped the meaning of such announcement.

Chabashira-sensei continued. "As you all can probably understand just from the name of the event itself, it is a rare opportunity for the students to interact with each other, as well as with other classes with no pressure whatsoever. During the event, students will come to the ball with his or her own partner for the night, and then, near the end of the event, the School Dance will begin."

The previously quiet classroom erupted into a state of disarray. Cheers from most of the boys as well as some of the girls can be heard. Everyone started talking excitedly with each other, seemingly forgetting that we were still in class. Chabashira-sensei however, did not look at the classroom with discontent.

"Hey, hey, isn't this a good opportunity to ask someone on a date?" Ike cried.

"T-this is exciting but also quite embarrassing…" one female student muttered.

The cheering and excitement spread out to the whole classroom, until Chabashira-sensei cut it short once again.

"Please listen further, because that's not all," she paused for a moment. "As I've said earlier, this is a good chance to interact and mingle with the other classes for a change. Therefore, the same thing also holds true between school years."

"Does that mean we can even invite a beautiful senpai to go to the ball with us?" Ike, now full of energy, asked such a question with no delay.

"That is certainly true, Ike. That way, each one of you has many choices on who to invite to the ball. Please choose wisely, as a special pair will be picked randomly during the event to perform the Last Dance."

"The Last Dance?" Keisei couldn't help but join in on the topic with curiosity.

"Yes. The Last Dance. It simply means the special pair that will be chosen will get to perform the final song, on the center stage, before the event ends."

Chaos broke out. Everyone is screaming, the class no longer in a controllable state.

"That will be all for this period. Please spend the remaining time in preparation for the event." Chabashira-sensei started to walk towards the door. "Oh, before I forget. Let me tell you one last important reminder."

The whole classroom waited for her to continue. "This time, this moment, remember to enjoy it, cherish it. Because this is your "youth". Don't forget that." Chabashira-sensei showed a rare expression of caring towards her students.

"See you all tomorrow," she finally exclaimed, and exited the classroom.

(2)

Amidst the classroom chaos, I felt a single sharp glance directed at me from across the classroom. Sure enough, Kei has been sending me questioning looks from afar. _What do you think of this event? Who are you planning to invite to the ball? _Probably something along those lines. I just gave a small shrug in reply.

I glanced at Horikita, who has stayed quiet this whole time. "It seems like you can't go to the ball without a partner, Horikita," I told her.

"I did hear the announcement," she replied back, without showing a hint of concern.

"Will you be okay?" I asked her such a question.

"Your question sounds oddly insulting, Ayanokouji-kun. I'm even surprised that you express concern over such trivial matter. I would be thankful if don't talk to me in such a manner," she turned her attention back to the book that she was reading. She didn't say anything else after that. She clearly doesn't want to have anything to do with me so I turned my own attention to the rest of the class.

That's when I felt the sensation of the vibrating phone in my pocket. I instantly recognized it as a notification from the group chat of the Ayanokouji Group, or so I thought. However, it was a direct message from Keisei upon closer look.

"What are your plans for this event?" said the message.

"I still haven't formed one yet, but I will let you know when I do have one. How about you?" I texted back.

"I'm thinking of asking out Haruka, but she might probably go with Akito. If that's the case, then I'm planning on asking Airi."

"I see. Well, I don't think you'll have any problems."

"Are you serious? I am nervous as hell doing this kind of thing. To be honest, this is embarrassing." Keisei showed his frustration.

"I don't intend to offend you, but I don't think there'll be a lot of guys who will go after Airi, so you have a great chance in that regard." I tried to assure him like that.

"I still felt offended somehow, Kiyotaka."

"I'm bad at comforting someone after all," I disclosed the reality of my situation to him.

Moments later, another message came from Haruka. "Let's all meet up after class, Kiyopon," Haruka said in her short message. This is probably about the event that was announced just now.

"Sure, same place right?" I texted back.

"Yes."

After reading the message, I then returned my phone back into my pocket.

(3)

The atmosphere on the classroom drastically changed ever since the announcement, but not in a negative way. People have been more wary of each other, wondering who will they be asking, or if they will get asked out at all.

I sat on my chair in silence, pondering about what to do.

For the first time in my 16 years of life, I will be able to experience such a mysterious event. _The Grand Ball._

And apparently, as a male, I have to be the one who asks out, or else it would have been embarrassing. However, being the normal high school boy that I am, I find doing such a thing rather difficult.

Ike and Sudou, who have been noisy and full of energy earlier, turned meek as well after Chabashira-sensei left. I don't have to think too hard to know who Sudou has in mind, but Ike has oddly turned relatively quiet compared to his normal self. He probably has someone in mind as well, but I still have to find out who.

Most of the girls noticeably kept chattering to themselves, looking at their person of interest, Hirata, from time to time. It seems that he won't have a problem having a partner for the Ball at all. _Good for him. _Hirata kept his silence on his seat, much like the other boys in the classroom.

I wonder who he is going to ask out to the ball.

The ample time left for the period flowed slowly as girls and boys kept whispering, talking and discussing their plans. A few seats away from me, Airi kept sending me looks as well but when I look back, she became flustered and automatically put her head down.

The anxious ex-girlfriend of Hirata has been looking at me for a while too. I decided to not let the issue escalate any further and messaged her.

"Let's meet at that place later at lunch," was the message that I sent.

A few seconds later, Kei looked down on her phone, gave a look of satisfaction and immediately returned her phone in her pocket without sending a reply.

Finally, the time for next class has arrived, and Mashima-sensei entered the classroom.

(4)

It is almost lunchtime which is when Kei and I agreed to meet, so I slipped out of the class before anyone can notice.

Having arrived at the rooftop, I sat on the concrete floor and waited. About three minutes later, the entrance to the rooftop opened, and Kei walked in looking around the rooftop. After spotting me, she hurriedly walked and stood in front of me.

"You're rather relaxed for someone who has an obligation to ask a girl out to the ball." Kei then crossed her arms in front of her. "So you're confident you'll have someone to take to the ball?"

"Actually no, I'm not."

"Well, that's what happens when you have an inability to connect with girls, you gloomy, unfortunate guy~"

"That is true, this is indeed a difficult situation for me, Kei." I told her my honest feelings on the matter.

"It's rare for you to sound defeated, Kiyotaka."

"I'm just being honest here, you know."

"Well, since Kiyotaka seems like he is in a lot of trouble, this kind cupid here won't mind helping you a little bit."

"Cupid?"

"Never mind that, what I meant was-"

"I know, Kei," I tried to show her a look of genuine gratitude, because I do feel thankful. "Thanks."

"W-what are you thanking me for? This is just normal since you've helped me out a lot in the past, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't think of other funny things, okay?"

I'm interested what she meant by funny things. "Okay," I replied.

"Then, do you still have any other issues with this event?"

"A little bit, but I think I will be fine from here on out."

"Well then, since you like to make things short, can I take my leave now?"

"Okay."

What a reliable person. Kei immediately left the rooftop and went to lunch with her group of friends. I waited a few minutes more before I followed suit.

(5)

On the way to the cafeteria to have lunch, I spotted Honami going out of the Class B classroom, alone. I didn't need to call her attention before she noticed my presence.

"Heeey, Kiyotaka-kun! Have you taken your lunch yet?" She swiftly walked and then stopped by my side. I didn't miss the short moment when she looked around and scouted the surroundings.

"I am about to, Honami. Didn't you have lunch with your friends?" I asked her curiously.

"That was the plan, but Hoshinomiya-sensei called me for some important class matters," she replied. "So I let my classmates go ahead without me."

"I see."

"Well then, shall we go have lunch together?"

I don't see any problem in doing so. "Let's do that then," I finally answered.

Honami appeared surprised for a moment but gathered herself immediately. Together, we went to the cafeteria and realized that most students have already eaten their lunch. We purchased tickets to exchange for meals and found a vacant table.

"You probably already heard about the announcement this morning." I started to delve into the subject.

"Yes. Honestly, I found it a bit troubling, but everyone is excited and nervous at the same time," she answered.

"Is that also true for you?"

Honami looked me in the eye but immediately looked down on her food.

"Yes. This will be my first time experiencing this, after all. I mean, it is a Grand Ball, and I have the chance to go to the event with a partner."

I nodded as she said those words, because we are very similar in that regard. I decided to ask the question that has been piquing my curiosity.

"…"

I stopped briefly and considered my next words.

"So, you probably got asked out by someone already, right?"

"Yes, I did," she almost immediately answered. It sounds like she already knew what I was going to ask.

"I see. Well, it's not so surprising, because you're very popular."

"I'm not that popular, you know. Maybe I just stand out a little, being our class representative and all."

I don't fully agree with her, but arguing is futile when it comes to such a subjective matter.

"How about you, Kiyotaka-kun? Have you asked someone out already?"

"I was fortunate enough to get someone who will let me take her to the event," I answered honestly.

"I see. So Kiyotaka-kun is a quite popular with women, it seems like," Honami started forking her food.

"I was just fortunate enough, that's all. Well, you have a partner already yourself, so I guess I can say the same for you," I said as I grabbed what remains of the food in my plate.

"Eh? What are you saying? I don't have a partner yet," Honami gave me a genuine surprised look.

"Is that so?" I felt a little confused and surprised myself.

"Someone did ask me out immediately when the event was announced, but I turned him down. That's why I don't have a partner yet."

So that's what happened. Honami hasn't decided who to go to the ball with, that's why she doesn't have one yet.

"Why did you turn him down? You wouldn't have problems anymore if you didn't, you know."

"Hmmm maybe because it is my first time going to such an event? I wanted to at least experience it with an important person to me. That's what I'm thinking. But now that it turned out like this- aah!" Honami suddenly stood up from her seat.

"It's almost time for afternoon classes, Kiyotaka-kun!"

I looked at my watch and realized that it is indeed the case.

We hurriedly left the cafeteria and went back to our own classrooms without a delay.

(6)

Time passed by fairly quickly and without knowing it, classes have already ended for the day. Members of the Ayanokouji Group have agreed to meet after class and as expected, we all looked at each other in agreement.

We arrived at our usual meeting place in about ten minutes and we each found our familiar spot and placed our bags down.

"So," the member who I expect to be the most curious about matters like this, Haruka, started the conversation. "Akito and I have already talked and we agreed to go to the ball together," she announced.

You didn't have a chance after all, Keisei. I feel somehow even more apologetic.

"I-is that so? Damn," Keisei replied. "Why do I have to attend this event at all? This is very embarrassing," he put both of his hands over his head.

I decided to lend him a hand just a bit. "You can still ask other people, Keisei. You have quite a lot of time before the event."

"You're saying that like it doesn't concern you anymore," he grabbed my shoulders and tugged them a bit. "Do you have someone to go to the ball with already?!" Keisei asked me with full desperation.

Lying wouldn't do any good in this case, so I answered him honestly. "Yeah. I was lucky that someone has allowed me to take her to the event." I announced to the whole group.

"W-what?! Kiyopon already has a partner?" Haruka exclaimed in full surprise. She looked at Airi with concern.

"Uhm…who is Kiyotaka-kun's partner for the event? I-is it Karuizawa-san?" Airi meekly asked.

I nodded to affirm her speculation.

"Why would Karuizawa-san agree to go with Kiyopon? I don't understand this at all," Haruka is trying to stand up for her friend. "Do you like her?"

"She did this as a favor because I helped her a bit in the past. As I've told you, I was just fortunate." I tried to extinguish their doubts about our true relationship.

"I'm still not sure about this, Kiyopon, but if you have decided already then we just have to go with it right?" Haruka raised her hands up a bit in surrender. "You better not regret it."

Akito, who has been quiet all this time, gave his thoughts on the matter. "I'm just glad that our problems will be less than we expected. So, to put this matter to rest altogether, why don't Keisei just go with Airi to the event?" Akito proposed such a solution.

Keisei and Airi looked at each other in embarrassment.

"Of course, we won't force you if don't want to. I'm just simply providing you guys with an option," Akito added. "Besides, it's best to go with someone who you're comfortable with, at the very least. That way, you get to enjoy the event."

Keisei closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Uhm…" he paused, trying to choose his next words.

"Airi…d-do you mind going with me instead?" Keisei's face is burning with embarrassment.

Airi has been looking down this whole time, unable to show her face. "W-well, as Akito-kun said, it is better to go with someone I know, so I don't mind, Keisei-kun," Airi finally agreed.

And with that, our problems have been settled and we went to grab an ice cream before going back to the dorms.

(7)

As I relaxed in my room and stared at the ceiling from my bed, I thought about all the happenings from today. The event is still a few days from now, yet I'm feeling a bit confused and still has a lot of questions.

I grabbed my phone, sent a short message to a familiar contact number, and waited for a reply. If that person agrees with my request, I may be able to get some explanation.

The phone produced a soft ping.

"Let's meet in 5 minutes. Don't be late," said the message.

I sent another short message, this time to another person, and pocketed my phone after doing so. I grabbed my coat and got out of my room. Pressing the ground floor button, I waited for the elevator to arrive in front of the lobby.

Arriving at the meeting place just before the set time of five minutes, I waited for that person to show up. Finally, I got a glimpse of her figure as she silently approached.

"It's rare for you to ask for me at this hour, Ayanokouji," the person I just contacted, Chabashira-sensei, said.

"Sorry to contact you like this. I just have a few questions that's been bothering me," I told her.

"Could this be about the announcement earlier? You could've asked it during the class," she muttered while lighting up a cigarette.

"I thought it's best to ask it now rather than earlier."

"Don't casually contact me on a whim," Chabashira-sensei wasn't exactly amused being called out like this. "Especially at a time like this. So, what's been bothering you regarding the announcement?"

"Sensei, what is 'youth'?"

"That is just like you to ask such a question, Ayanokouji. Very well, let me ask you this question instead. What do you think of the Last Dance?"

"The chosen pair gets to perform the final song, providing conclusion to the event," I answered her.

"I know you have a good memory Ayanokouji, but I asked you what you think about it. Why do you think your classmates couldn't contain their excitement?"

"Because they get to have the spotlight and will have all the attention?"

"That's right, but what happens if for example, you do the dance with someone who you just went with for the sake of not being left out, how will you look back on that memory 10 years from now? Will you enjoy doing so?"

"…"

Chabashira-sensei has finished a cigarette stick in no time. "Trust your instincts more, maybe it will show you the way."

It's not that I haven't thought about that question, sensei. It's just that, my answer to that is it won't matter anyway how I will feel about it.

That's how I truly feel at the moment.

(8)

Upon returning to my room, I opened my phone once again and clicked on the chat application. Earlier, I had requested Kushida if she can give me the contact number of a certain someone in exchange for a bit of points. Being the helpful person that she is, she agreed to send me the number that I needed.

After typing in the message that I had prepared, I entered the contact number that I got from Kushida, pressed send, put down my phone and closed my eyes. It will probably take a while for that person to reply, so I decided to relax a bit and gather my thoughts.

The soft ping of the phone signaling an incoming message came after about half an hour. After exchanging messages back and forth with that person for a bit, I ended the conversation satisfactorily and started dialing the number of the last person that I have to contact for tonight.

"Good evening, Kiyotaka-kun. I'm surprised you contacted me at this hour. Is there something you want to talk about?"

(9)

Classes continued as usual each day, and one by one we passed our exams and the lowest scores were far from failing. This is the result of everyone's determination and effort. Class D will continue to improve from now on, and I will continue to increase my scores bit by bit too.

One day before the event, with the last of the final exams finished, I bought the attire that I will be wearing for the ball. I was able to get ideas by searching the Internet and also asking for a little bit of help from the Ayanokouji Group. I asked Kei too if she had already bought her own attire and said that she's already prepared a few days ago. As expected from a gyaru like her who has a sense for fashion.

All in all, there should be no problems then.

On the way back to my dorm from the mall, just behind a tree near the convenience store, I saw two students talking seriously in low voices. Upon closer look, the atmosphere between them is rather tense. I realized that they were two of my classmates, Ike and Shinohara, which are quite an odd pair to stumble upon in this situation.

I decided not to meddle too much in their affairs and passed by silently.

(10)

The day of the Grand Ball finally arrived. Everyone has been busy preparing from morning until now. Dressed in the attire that I bought for the event, I rode the elevator to the floor where Kei's room is in. Upon arriving, I knocked on the door three times and waited.

Three minutes later, the door slowly opened, and Kei's head peeked outside.

"Well…" Kei struggled to find her next words. "Did I make you wait long, Kiyotaka?" She sounded oddly weak.

"Not, really. Three minutes isn't that long," I finally brought out a single rose which was meant as a formal request to take someone to the ball. "You can take this, Kei." I extended my hand towards her.

"Thanks, Kiyotaka." She accepted the flower obediently.

"Let's go then."

The entrance to the Student Hall where the event will be held is packed with people, each one of them bringing their own partner in tow. I spotted some familiar faces along the way and when I and Kei approached our classmates, they started chattering and whispering, especially the girls.

"Hey, is this fine?" Kei asked nervously.

"I don't really mind. Everyone knows we're acquaintances already anyway." I reassured her like that.

"What, so you're saying I'm having other ideas here?!" She answered, clearly falling into a panic.

"As long as we act normal, we're just another pair among hundreds of pairs here. So just calm down. Besides, you're the one who offered to help me, right?"

Kei slowly stabilized herself after that and stayed silent.

As we waited for the signal to go inside the hall, I observed other pairs who just arrived at the entrance. Hirata came with Matsushita grabbing his arm by his side. Ike and his partner, Shinohara, also sat at a bench together while waiting, but they were barely looking at each other. _Good for you, Ike_. Kouenji also led his partner, a rather cute senpai who I don't know her name yet, and went in. I also saw Ryuuen with Ibuki, while my other friend in Class C, Shiina Hiyori also had a partner who is senpai I didn't know.

Other pairs that I've noted were of course Akito and Haruka, as well as Keisei and Airi.

The biggest surprise so far though, is Horikita. She turned up to the event alongside her brother, the Student Council President. Walking beside them is Secretary Tachibana. Seems like Sudou has failed to invite her after all. Minutes later, I saw him walking beside a girl, who I recognize to be a member of the basketball women team, with disinterested expression.

Just as we entered the hall, that's when I caught a glimpse of Honami, being led by her partner, Kanzaki. We stopped as they slowly approached closer.

"So Ayanokouji was able to get a partner in Karuizawa-san." Kanzaki said as he inspected both of our attires. "You both look great."

"Thanks," I replied as I turned my attention to Honami who has been looking at us with a curious expression. She is holding a rose which Kanzaki probably gave her earlier.

"Good evening, Ichinose." She was wearing a white dress with red accents and is also wearing a bracelet. I couldn't help but stare at her stunning appearance.

"Good evening, Ayanokouji-kun," she replied as we simply look in each other's eyes for a few seconds.

The voice of Student Council President Horikita broke the silence as he started to give his opening speech. We hurriedly search for a vacant table, and sat down, while Honami and Kanzaki sat opposite us.

The Student Hall boasts a large open area which can easily allow more than 500 people. The chandeliers looked classy and expensive, while the decorations in the room mainly consists of white and red themes. The tables were set up so that 2 pairs can occupy each table. The carpet floors are scattered with rose petals. It must've cost a fortune to prepare for such a big event. There's a wide open area at the center of the hall. I suspect this is where the School Dance will be held.

I felt a slight tug at my sleeve. "Kiyotaka," Kei whispered in a low voice. "You really have no idea at pleasing a girl, right?" She is somehow irritated. "In this kind of event, the least you could do is compliment your partner's looks."

I didn't know I had such an obligation. "Sorry. This is my first time after all. I do think you look great, Kei."

"Is that so? W-well, as long as you know…" the irritation that was shown on her face earlier was replaced with embarrassment. I turned my attention once again to President Horikita.

"Welcome to the Advanced Nurturing High School Grand Ball," President Horikita loudly announced to the whole crowd. "Good evening everyone. Tonight, we students of this honorable school are meant to enjoy a night where all we have to worry aren't exams or even special exams. This is a night reserved to build relationship with your peers, and even improve the ones that you already have. As future members of the society, that is one of the fundamental aspects that each one of you should at least have. So I have only one request to make, and that is for you all to enjoy this night to the fullest. Thank you." The elder Horikita's short speech ended like that.

After the opening speech, the event proceeded smoothly from a part of the program to the next. There was the part where the graduating batch gave their departing words to the succeeding batch. After that, it was time for dinner, and we were able to have some free time.

"Kanzaki," I tried to stir up a conversation. "You were able to persuade Ichinose to come with you here," I teased him a bit. "Not bad."

"Ichinose did me a big favor, so I have to thank her for this." Kanzaki replied. "It would've been terrible if I wasn't able to get a partner after all. Right, Ichinose?"

Honami beside him smiled. "Oh no, it's nothing, Kanzaki-kun! I understood enough your troubles. Also, you've been a cooperative member of Class B so I also have to thank you for that."

"I'm surprised you didn't get hated by the boys for it, Kanzaki. Ichinose is your partner, after all."

"I told you I'm not that popular, Ayanokouji-kun," Honami lightly scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

A slight tug again at my sleeve. "You're rather talkative tonight, Kiyotaka," Kei whispered beside me. "What's wrong with you?"

"You heard President Horikita," I turned to her for a moment. "I'm building relationships."

(11)

After dinner, everyone is starting to relax and the music is starting to fill the hall. One doesn't have to think hard to assume that everyone in the hall is waiting for the School Dance, the most anticipated part of the event, to begin. I glanced at the pair seated opposite us and to my partner as well. I was starting to feel hot and decided to go out for a breath of fresh air.

"I'll go to the comfort room for a bit," I whispered to Kei, who was watching the pianist currently performing the songs that sets the atmosphere. She simply nodded and I took that as my cue to leave.

Stepping outside, I looked around at the surroundings and realized that a few pairs have opted to take a breather too. Finding a vacant spot, I stared at the dark abyss, then to the full moon that oversees the night sky.

"The moon sure is beautiful, right?" said by a familiar voice beside me.

"Honami," I turned to my unexpected guest. "You got bored by the music inside?"

"Oh no, it's just that, I thought going out for a bit was a nice idea too. Is there something bothering you? You've been sending long gazes, you know."

"Just thinking about the life I temporarily left behind, I guess."

"Ah, is it your friends and family outside? Or perhaps…there's someone special waiting for you?"

"I don't have anyone like that. You know that, Honami."

"Haha. I'm just trying to tease you. It's because you looked so gloomy." Honami flashed a smile.

"Well, I understand missing your previous life, Kiyotaka-kun. After all, I'm not exempted to such feelings." Honami stared into the distance. "However, lingering on this feeling won't do us any good since we know that we will be staying here for all three years of our high school life. That's why I prefer not to think too much about it and just enjoy and focus on the present."

While Honami does make a good point, the reason I was thinking about my previous life was not because I missed it.

"After all, this 'present' is our youth, Kiyotaka-kun. We don't have to think too much about it. All that is going on right now, the exam struggles, chattering freely with friends, this moment here right now. All of these. They're all part of youth." Honami stepped closer. "Of course, thinking about the future or the past are still important. But our role right now is to enjoy this moment. So Kiyotaka-kun, regarding _that_, do you want to hear my answer now?"

"I'll be glad to hear about it, Honami, but I don't think going to the comfort room usually take this long."

"Ahaha. You're right about that. Let's head back, shall we?"

(12)

We came back to the sound of a piano and violin playing the song 'Moon River". Everyone present at the event, turned their full attention to the performers. The performers are certainly doing a good job, and the soft music slowly sets up the atmosphere for the School Dance.

As the song ended, President Horikita along with his partner Secretary Tachibana, stood up. Taking this as cue, everyone started to stand up as well. I and Kei followed suit, along with Honami and Kanzaki in front of us. Taking Kei's hand, we walked slowly towards the center of the hall, and each pair found their comfortable spots graciously.

"It won't surprise me if you're also good at this, Kiyotaka," Kei said, looking ahead.

"I'll do my best not to embarrass you at least," I said back to my partner.

A new song has started to play, and each one and their partners faced each other. Grabbing Kei's waist with my right hand, I held her palm with my left. Careful not to step on her heels, I guided Kei as we slowly performed the dance. I briefly saw Honami and Kanzaki doing the same, just a few feet from us. The soft music started to lull everyone into the mood.

_All of this is part of youth_. We moved to the rhythm of the song and spun in a circle.

_All that is happening right now, this moment, this is our youth. _The music turned up a bit and I tried to catch up and match with it.

_Therefore, to fully enjoy youth is to fully enjoy the present. _I stopped as I felt my shoes hit Kei's heel briefly.

_So, are you enjoying right now?_

I stopped dancing. Kei looked at me like it was uncharacteristic of me to do so. And it probably was.

"Hey, look at them." I heard a voice from somewhere behind me.

"What are they doing?" muttered another.

"Kiyotaka, I thought you said you wouldn't embarrass me," Kei looked at me with worry.

"Sorry. I was thinking that dancing made me hungry," I started to dance with Kei once again.

After dancing to the tune of five songs, the time to finally pick the chosen pair to perform the Last Dance has arrived.

President Horikita's voice can be heard on the microphone once again. "I think it's the time that everybody has been waiting for. Everyone, please stop and stay put as we choose the special pair who will perform the concluding dance."

Everyone stopped dancing and stood still on the center of the hall.

"Along with being chosen to perform the last song, the chosen pair will also be proclaimed King and Queen of this night," President Horikita announced.

The room suddenly went dark. No one dared to move as the anticipated moment drew closer.

A single ray of spotlight pierced the darkness and moved among the audience. Everyone held their breath as the light hovered over them for a second. After moving through the whole crowd, it stopped, shining over a single pair.

The spotlight shone over Honami and Kanzaki.

(13)

Going back to that night, a few days ago.

I finished contacting the people I had to make contact with, and dialed the last person I need to talk to.

"Good evening, Kiyotaka-kun. I'm surprised you contacted me at this hour. Is there something you want to talk about?" Honami asked from the other end.

"You still don't have a partner yet, right?" I asked in response.

"I don't, but why do you ask?"

"Go with Kanzaki to the ball."

"Kanzaki-kun? W-why would I do that?"

"Go with him and sit near us, Honami."

"You're not making any sense, Kiyotaka-kun."

"It's the only way that I can see you during the event. And I'm used to Kanzaki being by your side almost all the time so it doesn't bother me."

"Bother you? Why would my partner for the ball bother Kiyotaka-kun?"

"Why do you think so?"

"If you wanted me to be your partner from the beginning, then you shouldn't have accepted someone else you know."

There's a specific reason for that, Honami. "I can't turn her down, is all I can say."

"It's rare for you to be so unreasonable, Kiyotaka-kun. Hey, can you come up here in my room for a moment?"

It was almost 10 pm, so I silently went up to the floor of the girl's rooms and knocked on Honami's door.

"Come inside," Honami invited. "It's quite late already, so my classmates don't go here at this time."

I stepped inside Honami's room. "What do you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"Well, can you give me a good reason for me to accept your request?"

"I just realized that I'm a bit selfish, is all."

"Then, it would be difficult for me to go with your request, Kiyotaka-kun."

I have no choice but to do _that_ then.

I walked closer, grabbed her shoulders and briefly planted my lips on the hair covering her forehead. "Is this reason enough?" I asked her again.

Honami turned her head down and pressed it against my chest. "Well…you must have a special reason then not to turn that person down, right?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'll go with your request then, Kiyotaka-kun." The expression on her face looked satisfied. "But you have to tell me in detail after this is over."

It's about time that I have to leave. "Honami, I have one last question to ask."

"What is it, Kiyotaka-kun?"

"Will you mind reaching for this 'peak of youth' with me?"

I know this is a question without logical reasoning. A questionable move meant to tip a drawn position to one side. However, if this is the change that I needed within myself to overcome my defects and attain my goal, then I can go against my principles, maybe for just a bit.

(14)

Kanzaki and Honami stood still as the rest of the crowd, me and Kei included, slowly returned to their seats. Apparently still shocked at being chosen, they silently waited for the music to play. As the soft sound of the violin once again pierced the air, Kanzaki and Honami get into the starting position and performed the Last Dance.

Watching the two of them perform, the audience got totally lulled into this solitary mood. Everyone stopped talking, everyone stopped chattering, and everyone stopped whispering. Unconsciously, the audience became united in respecting this moment.

The chosen pair performed in a circle, tracing the circumference of the open area of the Hall, letting everyone else who are seated have a good look of the Last Dance.

As Kanzaki and Honami finished performing the Last Dance, and the song reached its final note, everyone started clapping.

(15)

"Thank you for sending me home, Kiyotaka," said Kei as we approached the door to her room. "The Grand Ball wasn't bad at all." I nodded at her and she closed the door.

I returned to my room and sat on the bed. Kei was right. The Grand Ball wasn't too bad. Everyone left the hall with satisfaction, save maybe for a few people who weren't able to get their preferred partner.

But the night isn't over yet.

I dialed the number that I've been calling multiple times this past week.

"Good evening, Kiyotaka-kun," Honami said from the other end. "You were able to go back safely."

"I'm assuming you did so too. How did it feel being the queen, Honami?"

"You were so cheeky in planning all of this, Kiyotaka-kun."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Well, I enjoyed dancing to that song. It was a really lovely song, you know? Don't you think so too?"

"Yeah. It was indeed a lovely song."

"If someone here didn't agree to be partnered with someone else in haste, he could've danced with the Queen of the Night. Just kidding."

"You really like that title, huh?"

"I didn't expect to get such a title, and it's a bit embarrassing actually. But since this is only between you and me, it doesn't matter."

We both suddenly became silent.

Honami was the first to break the silence. "Do you have regrets, Kiyotaka-kun?"

"Regrets about what?"

"About not being able to have the Last Dance with me. Ahaha."

"Do you want to do it now?" I offered.

"Hmmm…" Honami was thinking about it seriously on the other end. "Let's not."

"Why not?"

"Because I might not be able to hold back." Honami fell silent once more for a few seconds. "Besides, isn't this already our Last Dance? This moment. This conversation that we're having. I'm having the greatest Last Dance of my life, Kiyotaka-kun."

I'm not sure I fully understand what she meant by that.

"You see, everyone has been looking forward to this dance along with their partners, but being with Kanzaki-kun instead of you made me think of things from a different perspective. The Last Dance could be a single decisive moment. It doesn't have to be a moment which is decided by a song reaching its final note. So Kiyotaka-kun, do you enjoy performing this Last Dance with me?"

Honami's voice became more firm as she blurted out those words. They sounded with so much conviction that it made me think such absurdity can possibly be true.

I wonder if I have reached the-

"Yes," Honami suddenly said.

"What is it?" I curiously asked.

"Yes," Honami said once again. "That is my answer to your _question_, Kiyotaka-kun. Yes."


End file.
